Old Beginnings, New Endings
by Mark-Kris Robin Lancer
Summary: In the afterlife, instead of ascending to whatever plane of dimension most people go, these heroes instead remain in a nice, spacious area that had no specific name. And today was a very special day. (((Please excuse everyone for being OOC.))


Being the earliest up, Micaiah poured out her cup of coffee, enjoying the hot and bittersweet taste on her tongue, smiling to herself. Today was a very special day.

"Hey, Micaiah, Happy Anniversary!" A deep, masculine voice called out. She looked up and waved at Hector.

Celica stood right next to her, pouring her own cup of tea. "Good morning, Micaiah! Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary to you as well," she responded in kind. "Do you think the Japanese boyband is going to go off at it this year?"

"You mean the Japanese boy-duo. Ephraim left a few weeks ago to spend some quality time with those MMO thingies," She corrected, slowly sipping her coffee.

"Wait, why was I never told?!"

"Be quiet, Micaiah! My cousin's trying to sleep!"

"Shut up, Wannabe!" Micaiah yelled back at the Lenster prince, and within a flash, both were wrestling on the ground, hot-headed from anger. Celica smiled to herself, amused by the spectacle.

"Keep quiet, you kids! My son is still trying to sleep!" A vastly mature voice thundered from upstairs, making the two enemies freeze. An angry Sigurd was someone nobody wanted to deal with, especially this early in the morning.

"How late does a teen have to sleep?" Ephraim said, walking in through the door. Wait, what—

Roy, who was coming down, gasped dramatically. "EPHRAIM ACTUALLY WENT OUTSIDE! EVERYONE, HIDE YO WIFE, HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO THINGS, IT'S—"

In response, Lyn slapped him across the cheek, shutting him up with the extra effect of nearly making him fall down the stairs. "Did you not just hear what Sigurd said? I swear, I am not helping you dress any wounds afterwards!" She continued to scold him as Eliwood calmly strolled down the steps and disappeared into the kitchen, and within no time at all, delicious aromas of a full breakfast wafted through the house, waking up the (spoiled) young Chalphy prince (or Granbell emporer?) anyways.

Everyone (including Alm, but everyone seems to forget him for obvious reasons) sat down and said grace to whatever deity they worshipped (unless you were Ike or Micaiah, then things get pretty awkward) and began to eat. Somehow, Eliwood's cooking tasted better than ever. He only winked and continued to chow down on his sunny-side-up eggs.

They spent the morning in relative ease, joking around and chatting, some electing to watch TV as Alm, Marth, and Seliph sunk to the shed to practice their music. An air of exhilaration was suspended over all of them, and they knew exactly why.

Lunch was barbeque by Ike, Chrom and Hector, who actually managed to get along long enough to grill some nice meat for everyone, who enjoyed it immensely.

The leftovers were sent over to who they called "The Trio", a triad of... people would be the best word to explain them, seeing as they could shape-shift into whatever they wanted to look like, along with Marth, Lyndis, Hector, Eliwood, and Chrom, their best friends.

"So, what new book are you reading?" Lyndis asked as Eliwood set his/her basket on the table. Hector took a seat at a chair.

Also, they live in a library.

Their friend looked up, dropping their green cowl. Today, Mark was a pretty girl, with a soft face and medium-length browl curls and a sweet smile. "Lyn! Eli! Hector! Happy anniversary~" They all had a group hug, retreating to a back roon to talk more as the former tactician poured tea for all of them.

Meanwhile, Robin was listening and nodding at Chrom's stories, obviously eating his heart out over the turkey leg. The Avatar had opted for the defaulted male look, with unkept super-blond hair and a pretty-boy/kick-ass-manly face.

Kris decided to keep an immensely androgynous face, the clues so vague that any attempt to put a gender to the face would surely fail. The former royal bodyguard was talking over some new manga with his old friend, with Marth passing over some scanlations of a new BL manga as well.

Everyone left the library back to the Estate, the main home of these retired heroes.

Meanwhile, back at the estate, Roy, Leif, and Seliph were cleaning it up when Roy leaned over to Leif and whispered, "Is Marth and Kris dating?" Overhearing the conversation, Seliph shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. I ship them, and hard."

The two "weaker" lords gave Seliph astonished looks as he reorganized the game discs for the various gaming systems. Leif whispered back, "And this is why the government should better start liking Tumblr and gay lemons because that's all they're gonna see if they wanna start monitoring the internet..." Roy burst out into laughter as he walked off into, presumably, the dining room.

Over at the patio, Sigurd and Anri were drinking tea while watching yet another duel between Hector and Ike, and a seperate one between Eirika and Chrom, Ephraim on his laptop with a can of Coke close by with his gaming headphones on, smashing the poor keyboard into oblivion. Marth's ancestor sighed. "I regret introducing Asian media to these kids. Now, Kris reads Yaoi, Marth clashes with Seliph over K-pop and J-pop, respectively, and Ephraim spends almost as much time with Elsword as with his own lancess. Sooner or later, you're going to see them all cosplaying. By the way, where are the anime girls, I swear."

Ephraim interrupted his gaming session with boisterous laughter as Sigurd nearly spat his tea out. "WHAT."

"You know, Celica and Micaiah."

"They're WEEABOOS?!" Ephraim asked, not exactly caring for secrecy.

"Call them otakus else they'll come for your throat, Mr. Renais. Essentially, not quite, since they're not that obsessive... yet." Anri then shivered and resumed spectating the two duels before him.

Dinner was made by Eliwood, as always, and passed with not much more excitement until Lyndis almost started a food fight with Robin over something ridiculous that nobody could ever understand, making both of them punished with dish-washing duty along with Roy because... well, he usually did a lot of the chores per his father's say-so. Most would disagree with such actions, but after the last prank last knight when he managed to prank Chrom to sleep with his father... yeah, let's drop the subject.

And tonight, what did everyone do? Why, crowd around Marth as he started up the old Japanese NES and played his very first own game. (Yes, they came over the shock that they're essentially nothing more than fictional characters in another dimension and actually quite like playing their own games.) Of course, most of them couldn't understand the obscure Japanese, so Anri and Sigurd helped translate for everyone, and the newer lords and ladies even played around with it a few times. Everyone enjoyed themselves as the clock ticked slowly towards midnight.

Happy Anniversary indeed, dear heroes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I've officially failed. You're welcome.**

**Anyways, Happy 25th Birthday Fire Emblem, Happy 10th Birthday to Path of Radiance, Happy 9th Birthday to Mother 3, and Happy Birthday to Okami, and after reading the bottom of the screen of the mobile version of this website (with the help of the ever-helpful Cormag Ravenstaff, man, that guy seems to pop up everywhere I go), I am happy to inform you that I shall be posting far muCH more frequently. The draw-back? More typos, because apparently my phone lacks a function called auto-correct. I have a hate-love relationship with that thing.**


End file.
